Harbinger of Thunder and Caller of Lightning
by NarutosBro94
Summary: This is my take on a storm element bloodline for naruto pairings are undecided as of yet PUT ON HIATUS UNTIL MUSE RETURNS
1. Chapter 1

"Normal Talking"

"Demon/Summon Talking" "Normal Thinking" "Demon/Summon Thinking"

I don't own Naruto or any anime/manga/whatever used in this fanfiction in case of a somewhat crossover. This is my first action/adventure story so take it a little easy, but have some **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism, which means **NO** flames.

Konoha, 13 years ago…

The Kyuubi roared on as the monumental battle raged with the shinobi of the leaf fighting the ninth and most powerful Bijuu in existence. Suddenly, a giant toad appeared with a man with blonde hair and a white coat with flames riding on top of it. The Kyuubi appeared confused for a moment, before snarling in defiance at the man in white. **"Fool,"** said the Kyuubi,** "I will not be imprisoned in a human sack of flesh for a third time!"**

The man in white smirked before going through a set of hand signs. "Forbidden Art" he called, "Dead Demon Consuming Seal Jutsu!" There was a flash of light, a spectral figure appearing, a howl of pain and rebellious contempt, and then, silence.

A man in black battle gear appeared on the scene, sorrow filling his eyes. The man in white now lay sprawled out, his body cooling rapidly for he is now recently deceased. "Oh Minato" said the old shinobi, named Hiruzen Sarutobi, "why must you have sacrificed yourself, leaving your own newly born child alone in this world?" The cries of a baby could now be heard in the night, amongst the anguished shrieks and yells of the wounded and dying. Not far from the man in white, now identified as Minato, was a baby with small tufts of blonde hair and whisker marks on its cheeks with a seal on its navel, the ink steadily drying.

This young baby's name was Naruto, son of two of the most powerful ninja produced in Konoha's history, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

Hiruzen Sarutobi laid his grizzled eyes upon the wailing form of baby Naruto, who seemed to instinctually know that his parents have passed on to the afterlife. The old man strode towards the small child quickly with caution and care, making sure not to step on the numerous bodies littering the ground. "Oh Naruto," sighed the old man Sarutobi, "I wish that Minato didn't leave you alone in this world." Alas, this grief stricken day of tragedy marks the birth of a legend in the making, that legend's name, is Naruto…


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal Talking"

"Demon/Summon Talking" "Normal Thinking" "Demon/Summon Thinking"

As I have stated previously, I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga/whatever used in this fanfiction for a somewhat crossover. This is the second chapter of my storm element bloodline Naruto, and, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated as well as **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism, however, flames are looked down upon, so please restrain yourselves, all you flamers out there. Now, on to the story…

Konoha, 6 years later…

"Get the demon!" cried a random villager, as a mob of them were chasing a boy of about 6 down the street. The young child had blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. However, there were even some unnoticeable tears running down his face as he ran from the mob.

"_Why do they do this? What did I do wrong?"_ thought the young boy, named Naruto Uzumaki. "What did I do wrong?" yelled Naruto back at the mob. "You damn well know what you did wrong demon!" cried a civilian. "Yeah, you killed my daughter 6 years ago, you monster!" cried another person, this time a shinobi.

"_I don't remember killing anyone…"_ thought Naruto. Suddenly, the boy tripped over an empty sake bottle. "Hey, the little monster tripped!" "Let's get him while he's down!" "Yeah!" The villagers and shinobi alike, drunken or not, began to pummel the poor boy.

Several hours later…

"Ugh, my head" moaned Naruto. The boy's small body could be described as mangled, possibly even grotesque. His face was beaten in and bloody, starting to swell. His arms were bent to angles, which could be described as impossible to all except contortionists. His midsection was cut up and burnt, along with some pale scars visible through his torn shirt. Those old scars were most likely the result of previous chases turned beatings. His legs were probably the worst of it. They were twisted backwards, at the point of snapping. Bones were even visible, protruding out of the skin. All in all, a gruesome sight.

A shinobi with a dog ANBU mask came upon the scene. "Those bastards," he growled out, "Why would they do this to an innocent child?" He scooped up the small boy in his arms, careful not to do any more damage to the poor child. Then, the ANBU made his way to the hospital, hoping for someone to care for young Naruto.

At the hospital…

"Move out of the way!" yelled the dog-masked ANBU as he rushed to get young Naruto some medical attention. "What are all you idiots standing around for? I said this child needs help!" He yelled, trying to get someone's attention. "I'm sorry sir, but we do not treat that _thing's_ kind here," stated some stupid female civilian hospital staff person, pompously if this "third-party" narrator might add.

"Well, if that's the case then I'll just- WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM BITCH?" the ANBU yelled at the ignorant civilian releasing a TON of KI (killer intent.) "W-Well I-I just th-thought that d-demons weren't s-supposed to b-be cared f-for." the woman managed to stammer out, as the ANBU's KI was very heavy and overbearing on her.

"That's enough, Kakashi," said Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. He then threw a hard look at the ignorant nurse who denied Naruto medical attention. "Forgive me Hokage-sama I-" the ANBU, now identified as Kakashi, started. "No, it's quite alright. I'm sure it was, _well-provoked._" the Hokage ground out at the end of his sentence.

"However, there is still the matter to which needs to be attended to, and Kakashi here came to this establishment to get that matter straightened out." the Hokage said. "O-Of course s-sir." the same civilian woman stammered out. At that, Kakashi took Naruto to the assigned room to get some healing done, FINALLY.

Several MORE hours later…

"Ah Kami, what the hell happened?" Naruto groaned as he woke. As soon as he opened his eyes, he immediately regretted it, seeing the blindingly white sterile tiles of the hospital. "Must have gotten the shit kicked out of me again, eh Dog-san?" Naruto rhetorically asked Kakashi who he knew was in the room, as always.

"Yeah, you can say that, I guess" Kakashi sighed out, apparently not liking the way the villagers mistreated the savior of their village. "Hey Dog-san?" Naruto started out. "Yeah, what is it?" Kakashi questioned. "You're strong right?" Naruto continued. "Well, you have to be in order to be able to join ANBU." Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I was sort of wondering if you would be able to teach me something, or anything for that matter?" Naruto finished.

To be continued…

And, there! Finished for today! Did you love it, hate it, or do you fantastically, utterly, unbelievably really, really don't care? Put it in your review! Oh, and don't forget to favorite and/or add me or this story to Author/Story Alert!


	3. Chapter 3

"Normal Talking"

"Demon/Summon Talking" "Normal Thinking" "Demon/Summon Thinking"

Hey, guys! It's your favorite friendly neighborhood narutosbro94 here! Sorry for the **REALLY** slow update, but between school and my job, I didn't have the time to update my fic. However, I have added on to Ch 2, so if you want to see the updated version, go on ahead back and give it a read. And, once again, I do not own Naruto or any other anime/manga/whatever used in this fanfiction for any reason whatsoever. This is the third installment of my storm element bloodline Naruto story. Good reviews are encouraged (read: **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism) and hate/spam (read: **FLAMES**) are ignored. Let's get back to the story…

_Last time, in __**The Hare-bringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning**__…_

"_Ah Kami, what the hell happened?" Naruto groaned as he woke. As soon as he opened his eyes, he immediately regretted it, seeing the blindingly white sterile tiles of the hospital. "Must have gotten the shit kicked out of me again, eh Dog-san?" Naruto rhetorically asked Kakashi who he knew was in the room, as always. _

"_Yeah, you can say that, I guess" Kakashi sighed out, apparently not liking the way the villagers mistreated the savior of their village. "Hey Dog-san?" Naruto started out. "Yeah, what is it?" Kakashi questioned. "You're strong right?" Naruto continued. "Well, you have to be in order to be able to join ANBU." Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I was sort of wondering if you would be able to teach me something, or anything for that matter?" Naruto finished. _

"W-What?" Kakashi stammered out. "I said, I was wondering if you would be able to train me?" Naruto questioned Kakashi again. As Naruto said this, Kakashi was taking Naruto's proposal into serious consideration. _"Well, it's the least I owe the kid. I mean after all, the boy's father was my sensei._ " "Eh, what the hell. Sounds like fun." Kakashi replied.

"Yatta! Dog-san is going to train me!" Naruto exclaimed. "Whoa, slow down there Naruto. Hokage-sama has to approve this first." Kakashi said, stopping Naruto in his tracks. "Aw man, Hokage-jiji isn't going to let me train." Naruto groaned out. "We'll just see about that, Naruto-kun." Kakashi chuckled out.

At the Hokage's office…

"I don't care what you think Danzo, Naruto is **NOT** going to be turned into a human weapon." Hiruzen Sarutobi said to another elderly man with a cane, now identified as Danzo.

Danzo is an elderly man who, more than likely, has seen his fair share of battles, his multiple injuries a testament to that. He has bandages covering most of his body, including the right side of his face and both of his arms, one covered by a cast iron gauntlet and in a sling. You see, Danzo has a more militant view of how Konoha should be led, including how Konoha's "foremost weapon" should be treated. Anyway, back to the story.

"Hiruzen, you _will_ see things my way, or you'll regret it." Danzo said and left, his threat hanging in the air. _"I swear, that man will be the death of me before the Shinigami himself."_ Sarutobi thought wearily.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Hiruzen boomed at the person who knocked. "Hey Oji-san!" Naruto yelled as he ran through the door to greet the old shinobi. "Ah Naruto, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Sarutobi questioned. "No, Dog-san signed me out because he said he would train me!" Naruto expunged. "Actually Hokage-sama, that's what we came here for." Kakashi, still in ANBU gear, said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, come in then." Sarutobi said, turning serious. "Right, well, I believe I should be able to train Naruto I am the best towards his bloodline and-" Kakashi started. "Wait, how do you know of Naruto's bloodline?" Hiruzen asked suddenly. "All the recorded bloodlines, no matter how slim the chance of manifestation, are recorded in the vault of shinobi and civilian personal records, which only Jonin and above have access to." Kakashi explained. "Ah, right, I completely forgot about that." Sarutobi said, recalling that tidbit of information.

"Wait, I have a bloodline?" Naruto asked/yelled. "Yes, and a very powerful one at that." Hiruzen said, attempting to calm the young man down. "Now please be still, as Dog hasn't finished his explanation as to why he wants to train you." At this, Naruto stopped and quieted.

"Yes, well, I would like to train Naruto for his bloodline, as well as to let him get a better understanding of his parents, or, more pointedly, his father." Kakashi said. "So, that all well and good, but how do you expect to teach him on how to combine his elements to form _**Storm Release**_?" Sarutobi asked. "Well, I was hoping that you would have something for him so that he may learn more about his abilities." Kakashi said to the Sandaime, hoping his suspicion was correct.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a couple of scrolls from his mother so that he may learn the Uzumaki jutsus unique to this element." Hiruzen said matter-of-factly. "So, what's it gonna cost, and what do I have to do about the council to make this happen?" Kakashi asked bluntly.

To be continued…

And, finito! Done with Ch 3 at last! Hope ya'll liked it! Stay tuned for more amazing adventures in **The Hare-bringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning!** Until next time…

Narutosbro94


	4. Chapter 4

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! You're in for a treat! Here it is! The thing you've been waiting for! The one, the only: **narutosbro94!**

Narutosbro94: Thank you. Thank you. Your applause is greatly appreciated. Well, here it is. The fourth installment of **Hare-bringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning** has finally arrived! Oh, and always, I do **NOT** own Naruto, nor any other anime/manga/whatever used in this production **AT ALL!** That is all.

"Normal Talking"

"Normal Thinking" "Bijuu/Summon Talking" "Bijuu/Summon Thinking"

_Last time in **The Hare-bringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning**_

"_Yes, well, I would like to train Naruto for his bloodline, as well as to let him get a better understanding of his parents, or, more pointedly, his father." Kakashi said. "So, that all well and good, but how do you expect to teach him on how to combine his elements to form **Storm Release**?" Sarutobi asked. "Well, I was hoping that you would have something for him so that he may learn more about his abilities." Kakashi said to the Sandaime, hoping his suspicion was correct._

_"As a matter of fact, I do have a couple of scrolls from his mother so that he may learn the Uzumaki jutsus unique to this element." Hiruzen said matter-of-factly. "So, what's it gonna cost, and what do I have to do about the council to make this happen?" Kakashi asked bluntly._

"Ah yes, the question appears." Sarutobi stated. You see, the council has grown arrogant and comfortable in their position of power and, of course, this long lasting peace occurring, particularly the civilians. All, or at least most, had called for Naruto's death shortly after the Kyuubi was sealed. So, this is why Hiruzen and Kakashi were weary to inform the council of this development.

"Yes, you can see why I was hesitant to reproach the subject." Kakashi said. "Well, there is only one way to tell those pompous bastards about this." Sarutobi said. "And that would be?" Kakashi asked, wondering what the old kage was getting at. "Tell it to them straight. And if they don't like it, lay down the law that _**I**_ am the ruler of this _**dictatorship.**_" The Sandaime said with a grin. "I like the way you think Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Amaki." Sarutobi said in his intercom to his secretary. "Yes Hokage-sama?" She answered. "Call the council to an immediate meeting right now. It is a matter of importance." The Hokage finished. "Yes sir. Right away." Amaki said. "Now," Sarutobi started," Let's get to this bloodbath, shall we?" Sarutobi said to Kakashi and Naruto.

At the council chambers…

"I wonder why Hokage-sama would call an emergency meeting right now?" A man with a pineapple haircut, scars on his face, and a beard. "Don't worry, Shikaku," a man with blonde hair in a ponytail said to the first man, now identified as Shikaku," I am sure he wouldn't call a meeting like this for nothing." "Yeah, I mean, Inoichi is right. Hokage-sama isn't one to make rash decisions." Said a big-boned man with brownish-red hair. "Yeah, you're probably right Chouza." Said Shikaku.

Let's begin introducing everyone else in the room as well, right, right? You already know the first 3, right? No? Well, Shikaku Nara is the clan head of the Nara clan, as well as the village's jonin commander and strategic coordinator, too. Inoichi Yamanaka is the clan head of the Yamanaka clan, as well as head of the Torture and Interrogation Department. Chouza Akimichi is the clan head of the Akimichi clan. These 3 were and still are apart of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, which was a force to be reckoned with.

Next to them we have a feral-looking woman with slit pupils, sharp canines, and red fang tattoos on her cheeks. This woman is Tsume Inuzuka, matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, well known for their ability to track quite well. Then, there is a man with brown shaggy hair, sunglasses, and a high collar. There is also a slight buzzing noise if you listen closely. This man is Shibi Aburame, clan head of the Aburame clan, also excellent trackers. Now, you may be wondering why there is a buzzing noise associated with him. Well, the reason for this is that the Aburame have an entire colony of chakra draining insects, which also come in handy for tracking.

Next, there are 2 people who you do **NOT** want to mess with, unless you want to die. First, there is a tanned man dressed in pure white robes, and has pale eyes as well. This man is Hiashi Hyuuga, clan head of the Hyuuga clan, a very powerful clan, both politically and fighting wise, and Hiashi is also very strong, too. The Hyuuga clan is known for their prized bloodline, the famed Byakugan. The Byakugan allows the user to see someone's chakra network and even in a 360° field of vision. This is what drove Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds) to attempt to steal the heiress 2 years ago.

Next to Hiashi is also another very powerful man. This man has dark hair, tanned skin, coal black eyes, and a permanent cold look etched on his face. This man is Fugaku Uchiha, clan head of the infamous Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan is known for their much sought after bloodline, the Sharingan. The Sharingan is known for one thing and one thing only, the ability to copy any genjutsu, ninjutsu, or taijutsu, as well as the ability to predict another's move, provided the opponent isn't faster than them.

Now, on the other of the chambers is the civilian council, filled with random "important" people in the civilian populace, along with the Hokage's advisors. (There is no need to describe the random civilian people so I'll just skip over them for now.) Now, the Hokage's are 3 people, one man with glasses, whose name is Homura Mitokado, an old woman whose hair is in a topknot, whose name is Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura.

As the people on the council were talking amongst themselves, the Hokage, Kakashi, and Naruto walked in with an ANBU guard. "Hokage-sama, what is that, _thing_, doing here?" a rather snobby civilian spoke, stopping everyone in their conversations, who were also intrigued. "Well, _civilian_, this _thing_ happens to be the reason why this meeting was called." Sarutobi said while trying to remain calm.

"Um, Hokage-sama, if I may interject, but why is Naruto here the reason for our meeting?" Shikaku asked cautiously, knowing full well what could happen to him being at the end of the Hokage's wrath. "Yeah, why is the pup here reason for our talks?" Tsume questioned, others voicing their agreement as well.

"Well, you see, Kakashi here requested to train Naruto, and, since he is still technically a civilian, I need your agreement and signing of documents to cover this." Sarutobi said, wondering how the civilian council would react.

To be continued…

**Done! Well guys, I was up 'til 2 am writing this, so I hope you like it. So, favorite, add to alerts or whatever, and REVIEW! I need to know how you guys like the story so far so I know what direction to take it in. However, most things involved with the story will still be up to me, but suggestions are considered. So, remember, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, yo, yo! What up guys? Narutosbro94 here with a brand new chapter for The Hare-bringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning! Remember guys, REVIEW! I need to know how my story is received so I can accurately portray this idea! Well, that's the end of my spiel. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else! I'm not that rich yet… -_-**

"Normal Talking"

"Normal Thinking" "Bijuu/Summon Talking" "Bijuu/Summon Thinking"

_Last time in **The Hare-bringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning**…_

_As the people on the council were talking amongst themselves, the Hokage, Kakashi, and Naruto walked in with an ANBU guard. "Hokage-sama, what is that, thing, doing here?" a rather snobby civilian spoke, stopping everyone in their conversations, who were also intrigued. "Well, civilian, this thing happens to be the reason why this meeting was called." Sarutobi said while trying to remain calm._

_"Um, Hokage-sama, if I may interject, but why is Naruto here the reason for our meeting?" Shikaku asked cautiously, knowing full well what could happen to him being at the end of the Hokage's wrath. "Yeah, why is the pup here reason for our talks?" Tsume questioned, others voicing their agreement as well. _

_"Well, you see, Kakashi here requested to train Naruto, and, since he is still technically a civilian, I need your agreement and signing of documents to cover this." Sarutobi said, wondering how the civilian council would react._

_Council Chambers…_

"WHAT?" A random civilian council member shouted. "Why would we let the demon become stronger? Just so it can kill us that much easier and faster?" The stupid man continued. Several shouts of agreement and disagreement soon ensued after the ignorant man finished his tirade.

"**QUIET!**" Sarutobi boomed. "It seems as though you all have forgotten who here is the leader of this village." Sarutobi spoke dangerously. "I'll give you all a hint. It's not any of you on the council. Know who it is now? **ME!**" Hiruzen finished with a shout.

"I am sick and tired of you people who think that think you rule the village when you don't. This village is a **dictatorship**, not a democracy. My word is **LAW!** Get it through your thick skulls yet?" Sarutobi said while leaking out KI. The entirety of the civilian council was shaking like leaves in their seats, while the shinobi side was fine, having dealt with KI before. Some people in the shinobi side were openly smirking at the civilians getting put in their place, like Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Now, I'll ask again…" Sarutobi started "Will you sign the papers so young Naruto will be able to train?" He asked. "Why should we let the demon-" An ignorant civilian started. "BECAUSE I SAID SO CIVILIAN!" Sarutobi yelled back at the ignorant person, utilizing the famed **Big Head no Jutsu**. "F-Fine, but w-we will make sure t-that he won't easily be able to p-pass the A-Academy." A civilian stammered out. "That won't matter, because Kakashi will be teaching Naruto for those six years it will be until he graduates, so he will just come back on the day of the final exams." Sarutobi said with a smirk. You can say that basically all the civilians' mouths dropped anime-style at that.

"So, what does the shinobi side think of this development?" Sarutobi asked to the other, more rational, side of the room. "Well," Shikaku just looked around and said, " I see no objection, so I guess it is a unanimous approval." He finished with a sigh, although inwardly glad that someone able to train Naruto without the civilians blocking it came to their senses. "Alright, council adjourned." Sarutobi said.

_At the Hokage's office…_

"So, Naruto, are you ready to start training?" Hiruzen asked. "You bet I am!" Naruto exclaimed. "Okay, well, you're going to have to go back to your apartment and grab all your things, because you're going to be gone for a while." Sarutobi spoke with a chuckle. "Um, Oji-san? The only things I got are these clothes." Naruto said with unusual hesitance. "I see." Sarutobi said, eerily calm. "Uh, does that mean me and Do-I mean Kakashi can leave now." Naruto said while correcting himself.

"Actually first, Naruto, I need to change and grab all my gear I will need in order to train you." Kakashi stated. "Oh." Naruto said. "In the meantime, how about you and I go get ramen Naruto?" Hiruzen questioned, knowing Naruto couldn't resist the noodle dish. "Yeah! Let's go now Oji-san!" Naruto yelled. "Hold on, I need to seal up those scrolls that give you the knowledge on how to use your bloodline." Sarutobi said trying to placate the blond. "I'll just go get my things." Kakashi said. "Right. Meet us at the ramen stand when you finish." Hiruzen answered.

_At Ichiraku's…_

"Man, I love this ramen!" Naruto shouted. "Ahaha! Naruto, you seem to be the sole person responsible for keeping us in business with how much you eat!" An old man behind the counter said while laughing good-naturedly. "Heh, no problem Teuchi-ojisan!" Naruto said while laughing as well.

"So, Naruto, you know you're going to have to leave the village for a while. How do you feel?" Sarutobi asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm kinda nervous. I mean, how can I expect to stack up with the expectations of my clan? I don't know. How am I supposed to be able to learn all that in six years? It seems like a lot to me." Naruto said while seeming nervous. "Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure you will do great. Just remember this: always try your hardest. If you do that, you succeed in my book." Sarutobi spoke with conviction and a smile on his face. "Thanks Oji-san, that helps a lot." Naruto said to the old man.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke alerted them to the appearance of Kakashi. He was wearing the standard issue jonin outfit. He was wearing a green flak jacket with a red spiral on the back of it. He was also wearing black shinobi pants with the ankles taped, blue shinobi sandals, and a blue facemask. A Konoha headband slanted over his left eye held his gravity defying silver hair back.

"Yo Naruto! Ready to go?" Kakashi greeted. "Yeah, I guess." Naruto said, somewhat sullen. "Wait you two." Sarutobi said, stopping them in their tracks. "You almost forgot these." He said, throwing them a sealing scroll, which contained all the scrolls for the legendary Uzumaki _**Storm Release**_ bloodline.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said while bowing. "Let's get going shall we?" Kakashi said to Naruto. "Yeah, let's go! Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards the village gate, leaving Kakashi in the dust. Now, as the sun sets on this group of people, it rises on another…

_Somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning)…_

"**Storm Release: Twin Dragon Spiral of Death!**" A voice shouted. The result of this devastating attack was the following: around five trees in a row were destroyed by what seemed to be two dragons made of either an electrical tornado or cyclone, along with killing a Kumo (Cloud) version of ANBU…

To be continued…

**And DONE! I wonder who this mysterious person is using a supposedly Uzumaki only version of the Storm Release bloodline? Find out in the next chapter of, The Hare-bringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning… **

**I'm going to be doing a time skip over 6 years. However, I'm going to have flash backs to Naruto's training.**

**Oh, and remember to favorite, add to alerts, and REVIEW! **

**Narutosbro94**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, how's it going guys? It's your good friend Narutosbro94 here! Well, here's the newest chapter of **The Harebringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning**! Let's begin…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any anime/manga… I'm serious about filing for legal ownership of Naruto! However, I'll more than likely lose… Oh well, it's worth a shot, right? Right?

"Normal Talking"

"Normal Thinking" "Bijuu/Summon Talking" "Bijuu/Summon Thinking"

_Last time on **The Harebringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning**…_

"_Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said while bowing. "Let's get going shall we?" Kakashi said to Naruto. "Yeah, let's go! Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards the village gate, leaving Kakashi in the dust. Now, as the sun sets on this group of people, it rises on another…_

_Somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning)…_

"_**Storm Release: Twin Dragon Spiral of Death!**" A voice shouted. The result of this devastating attack was the following: around five trees in a row were destroyed by what seemed to be two dragons made of either an electrical tornado or cyclone, along with killing a Kumo (Cloud) version of ANBU…_

_6 years later…_

Two people were walking towards the huge gates of Konoha. One was a man with gravity defying silver hair. He was wearing a Konoha headband slanted over his left eye. He was also wearing a blue facemask and the standard issue Konoha jonin outfit, which consisted of a green flak jacket with a red spiral on the back, a blue long sleeved under shirt, black shinobi pants with the ankles taped, and blue shinobi sandals.

The other seemed to be a 12-year-old young man who stood at the height of 5'6". He had spiky blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing a grey ANBU issued armor plate over a black skintight short-sleeved shirt, along with ANBU issued arm and hand guards. He was also wearing black shinobi pants with the ankles taped and black shinobi sandals as well as a katana with a black hilt strapped to his waist. His entire ensemble was topped off with a black leather jacket meant solely for style.

"Naruto, how does it feel to be back in Konoha?" The silver haired man asked the newly identified Naru- wait Naruto? He's finally returned, with Kakashi in tow? Oh man, I can already see the headaches that await the Hokage now.

"It's feels pretty good, Kakashi-niisan. I can't wait to see the looks on people's faces when they realize that we, or should I say **I,** have returned." Naruto said finishing with a chuckle. "Oh, I can hardly wait to see that as well." Said Kakashi with a chuckle as well.

"Oh, I can guarantee that the villagers threw a party in _my_ honor." Naruto stated while sarcastically saying the word my. "But I can bet that the Hokage shut it down as soon as it started." Kakashi replied, knowing that the Hokage was probably looking after his and Naruto's good name while they were gone.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto said while thinking of the aging Hokage. "Hey look, we're already at the gate." Kakashi said while trying to take Naruto's mind off the Hokage at the moment. Indeed, they had arrived at the gate while they had talked the entire time. "Huh, I guess so." Naruto said with a smile. It had been a while since he had seen the "Eternal Gate Guards," as Naruto had dubbed them.

"Hey Izumo, Kotetsu." Naruto greeted the two chunin. "Yo Naruto." "What's up Naruto?" Izumo and Kotetsu said to Naruto, respectively. "Finally back after all these years eh Naruto?" Kotetsu said with a grin. "Yep. Just finished my training trip with Kakashi-niisan and I feel a lot more stronger." Naruto said to the two.

"Well, we gotta get going Naruto. We have to talk to the Hokage and get you to the Academy to take the tests." Kakashi said, interrupting the conversation. "Well, gotta go guys. See ya 'round!" Naruto said while leaving. "See ya later Naruto." Izumo and Kotetsu called back in unison.

"Man, that kid's gonna be a legend someday, ain't he Kotetsu?" Izumo asked his fellow gate guard. "Yep, ain't that the truth." Kotetsu replied. They both looked at each other and sighed. "And now it goes back to being boring within a second." Kotetsu said. "Got that right." Izumo replied with a sigh.

At the Hokage's office…

"Well, if it isn't Naruto and Kakashi. How have you been Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with a smile. The entire time Naruto and Kakashi were gone Hiruzen had prayed that wherever they were, they were safe. "I've been good Oji-san. I learned some jutsu, kicked some ass. No big deal." Naruto said with a fox-like smirk.

"Glad to hear you are well, Naruto. How about you Kakashi? Are you OK as well?" Sarutobi said warmly. "I'm fine, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied. "Good. Good. Now," Hiruzen started, "We need to get you into the Academy to take those tests to become a ninja, Naruto." He finished.

"Well, let's write a note, shall we?" Sarutobi said with a smile. "Yeah, let's." Naruto replied. "Here you go," He said when he finished writing a note, "Just give that to Iruka your teacher in room 101. That should convince him to let you take the tests." "Thanks Oji-san. You're the best." Naruto replied with a smile. "You're very welcome Naruto. Now, run along so you can make it in time for the tests." Sarutobi said with a grandfatherly smile. At that, Naruto nodded and used a **Shushin no Jutsu (1)**. That surprised Hiruzen.

"You taught him **Shushin**?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Why not. I mean, I taught him much more powerful jutsu. I shouldn't baby him like that." "I see…" Sarutobi spoke.

"So, I take it you told him of his heritage?" Hiruzen questioned Kakashi.

_At the Academy…_

"So class, this test will be your final examination as to whether or not you're going to become a ninja. It will consist of-" Iruka was saying. Just then, the door to the classroom slid open.

As it opened, Naruto walked in. At this, the class immediately started whispering amongst themselves. "Um, I was told to come here by the Hokage. Are you Iruka?" Naruto asked Iruka. At this, Iruka nodded his head. Naruto then gave him the note from the Hokage. As Iruka read the note, he said, "Oh I see. Well, welcome to the class for this short time Naruto."

"Class, quiet down." Iruka said calmly. The class was still chattering amongst itself. **"I SAID QUIET DOWN!"** Iruka yelled at the class while using the **Big Head no Jutsu**. At this, the class immediately quieted down. After his students had quieted down, Iruka said to the class, "Class, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is here to take the final exams to become a ninja as well."

"What? That's bullshit! Why did we have to sit through all your boring lectures for years and he gets to come in on the last day and take the final?" A boy with red fang tattoos on his cheeks yelled, with his puppy yipping alongside of him. "Because Kiba-" Iruka started but Naruto interrupted, "The Hokage gave me a note because I was training the whole time you were sitting in here listening to those lectures."

"Thank you Naruto, you may sit next to Shikamaru Nara. Shikama-SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!" Iruka yelled the last part while throwing an eraser at the sleeping boy's head. The eraser hit his head, bounced off, and the boy promptly woke up. "Huh, wha?" Shikamaru woke up while rubbing his head where the eraser hit.

"What do you want Iruka-sensei?" Shikamaru asked while yawning. "Nothing Shikamaru. Naruto sit next to him." Iruka said while sighing. "Gotcha Iruka-sensei." Naruto said while going up to sit next to Shikamaru.

"Now, as I was saying, the final exam will consist of a taijutsu match, written portion, and ninjutsu portion. Now, are there any questions before we begin? No?" Iruka asked while looking around, making sure no one was raising their hand. "Good. Follow me then." Iruka said while walking to the door. _"It seems as though taijutsu is first."_ Naruto thought.

To be continued…

**(1) Shushin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Jutsu): Jutsu allows the user to teleport short distances at high speeds. Can be a poof of smoke, leaves, or an elemental shushin.**

Done! That was a bit more than I normally write for a chapter, but what the hell? Anyway, remember to favorite, add to alerts, and REVIEW! I NEED TO HAVE FEEDBACK!

**Narutosbro94**


	7. Chapter 7

Yo, what up fellas and ladies? Narutosbro94 here with a brand new addition of **The Harebringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning**! Might as well dive right into it…

Oh! Almost forgot! **I DON'T OWN NARUTO!** There, my disclaimer is done.

"Normal Talking"

"Normal Thinking" "Bijuu/Summon Talking/ Jutsu" "Bijuu/Summon Thinking"

_Last time on **The Harebringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning**…_

_"Now, as I was saying, the final exam will consist of a taijutsu match, written portion, and ninjutsu portion. Now, are there any questions before we begin? No?" Iruka asked while looking around, making sure no one was raising his or her hand. "Good. Follow me then." Iruka said while walking to the door. "It seems as though taijutsu is first." Naruto thought._

_At the Academy sparring grounds…_

"Alright class, I'll be choosing the lineup to see who fights who and when. You will be facing off against one of your classmates so you will have to demonstrate a lot to get the required points. You will have two minutes to prove yourself in this match, until I or Mizuki-sensei call the match, if you get knocked unconscious, or one of you forfeits." Iruka said while making the lineup.

"Yeah! We're going to kick so much ass, aren't we Akamaru?" Kiba asked his puppy Akamaru. Akamaru just yipped in response. "Please, as if you could beat Sasuke-kun Kiba-baka!" A certain pink-haired banshee screeched to Kiba. Kiba just winced because; even at normal hearing she could make your ears bleed. Just imagine at the advanced level that Kiba and Akamaru hear at. Ouch!

"Wow, and I thought fangirls were annoying in the Fire Country capital." Naruto said in shock. However, it seems that the species known as fangirls have advanced hearing as well as the ability to utilize screeching powers. "What did you just say new kid?" Sakura asked Naruto. "I said you're more annoying than the fangirls at the Fire Country capital. Got a problem with that?" Naruto replied rhetorically to Sakura. "Oh that's it!" Sakura said as she was preparing a haymaker for Naruto.

Naruto just stood there and took it, because I mean c'mon, unless it's powered by rage as the result of someone insulting the object of their obsession, the punches are very weak. "Hah, all talk and look at that. He couldn't even dodge a punch." Sakura said while she and the other Sasuke fangirls laughed. Naruto mumbled something. "What was that weakling?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"I said that 'I guarantee an 8-year-old kid can punch harder than you.'" Naruto said while chuckling. "Oh that's it! I'm really gonna hurt you now!" She yelled as she ran towards Naruto. Naruto, in a burst of speed, disappeared and reappeared next to Sakura and tripped her, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Who's the weakling now?" Naruto asked Sakura as he walked back to the sparring ring. In the whole entire time the figh- I mean one-sided humiliation had occurred, there had been two fights that had gone on. Both were fights between fangirls, and one even ended as a double knockout, resulting in the disqualification of both girls.

"Next: Aburame Shino vs. Haruno Sakura." Iruka said as both entered the ring. "Ready? Hajime!" Iruka said as he jumped away. The fight immediately took off as Sakura launched towards Shino, intending on ending this fight early. However, you've got to remember she is a fangirl, so she was pretty easy to track and dodge.

As Sakura came close to punching Shino in the face, he just moved his head to his left, effectively dodging her punch. As she stumbled after being dodged, Shino took that as an opportunity to perform a leg sweep on her. As the girl fell to the ground, Shino just chopped her on the back of the neck, knocking her out.

"Winner: Aburame Shino!" Iruka called out as Mizuki carried Sakura to the nurse. "Now: Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka said the fighters entered the ring. "Ready to lose blondie?" Kiba asked with a grin. "Did you know that I'm a waiter? 'Cause you're gonna get served!" Naruto said a grin as well. (Sorry, couldn't help myself. The opportunity presented itself to me.) "Hajime!" Iruka called.

Both fighters were still for a few seconds before Kiba struck. He started swiping at Naruto with his claws. "C'mon, is that the best you got?" Naruto said with a smirk. Kiba growled, "Grr, shut up!" Kiba yelled as he tried to leg sweep Naruto.

At this, Naruto did a front flip over it and, when landing, launched a spinning heel kick at Kiba. Kiba momentarily widened his eyes before ducking; Naruto's heel just barely grazing Kiba's hair.

As soon as Kiba recovered, Naruto launched his onslaught. He started out with a roundhouse kick with his right leg, which he followed up with a jumping kick with his left leg. Seeing this, Kiba backed up, Naruto's foot missing him by inches.

Seeing his kicks miss, Naruto narrowed his eyes before striking again. He started of with what's known as the old "one-two", followed by a right uppercut. This time, Naruto's attack connected, sending Kiba flying skywards. At this, Naruto seized his opportunity.

He hit Kiba in the stomach with four alternating "right-left" jabs at the stomach. Then, Naruto hit Kiba with a good old-fashioned right hook to the jaw, effectively finishing him off. At this, Naruto looked back at the crowd to see the reaction to his taijutsu. It was one he expected.

The crowd basically all stood slack-jawed at the performance they had witnessed. Even Iruka and Mizuki barely comprehended what just went on. "Um, winner: Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said as he looked at Kiba, wondering how he was.

"He should be fine Iruka-sensei," Naruto said, "I only hit him with 50% power at most." Naruto finished with a nervous chuckle. "Uh, next up:" Iruka said some random people who didn't pass the true test.

The next fights were pretty boring for Naruto. One was Shikamaru vs. a Sasuke fangirl. Needless to say, fangirls are "troublesome." The next fight was Ino vs. another Sasuke fangirl. It basically turned into a catfight in the end, which forced Iruka to call the match.

While Naruto was relaxing, someone came up and interrupted his "Naruto-time." This annoyance came in the form of the emo, duck-assed hair-styled prick known as Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dobe, teach me those moves you used on Kiba." Sasuke asked- or demanded I should say. "Now why should I give away my prized taijutsu style that I developed my self." Naruto asked Sasuke lazily. _"Man, this guy is annoying."_

"Because I need that power to kill the man who massacred my clan." Sasuke said while seething, as this "commoner" was refusing to give him the power he demanded. "And I care why?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"You don't deserve this power. I DO! I NEED it and I INTEND to have it." Sasuke said while stomping away. "Damn, someone needs a Happy Meal. Wait, where did that come from? I gotta stop eating ramen before bed." Naruto said while wondering where that phrase came from.

"Final match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akimichi Chouji." Iruka called out. "Ready?" At this, the two combatants nodded. "Hajime!" What could only be described next is what is known as "therapeutic frustration release." And poor Chouji was the target of that release.

As soon as Iruka said that, Sasuke shot forward and nailed Chouji with a left hook. Sasuke then jumped over him and kicked Chouji in the back, causing the boy to stumble forward.

Sasuke then seized the opportunity presented before him. He immediately performed a heel drop on the poor boy's head, causing an instant case of "nighty-night time."

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke. Now, everyone come inside for the writing portion of the test." Iruka said as everyone followed him inside the building.

_Inside the Academy…_

Needless to say, the written portion was simple. And the thing is that Naruto was saying that! And he HATES written tests!

As the last person handed in their test, Iruka spoke, "Alright class, now it's time for the ninjutsu portion. Now, would Aburame Shino please come with me?" Iruka asked as everyone waited to go in ad get his or her headband.

_20 minutes later…_

"Now, would Uchiha Sasuke please come in and take the test?" Iruka said as Sasuke walked down the stairs to take the test.

"Man, I can't believe how easy these tests are. Why were people worried over this again?" Naruto said to Shikamaru as he was waiting for his turn.

"I don't know. I'm guessing the reason the tests are so easy is probably because the civilian council took over control of the Academy." Shikamaru said with a sigh. Hey, politics were troublesome! "Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, why else would there be so many civilian students graduating." Naruto said with a yawn, all this thinking was making him tired.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Iruka called. "Coming. Just watch me pass this thing like that." Naruto said with a snap of his fingers.

In the testing room…

"Alright Naruto. All you need to do is the **Kawarmi no Jutsu (1), Henge no Jutsu (2), **and the **Bushin no Jutsu (3).**" Iruka said.

"Um Iruka-sensei. I can't do the **Bushin no Jutsu**, but I can do the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (4)** because I have too much chakra." Naruto said.

"That's fine. Just go on ahead." Iruka said with a smile. "Alright. **Henge no Jutsu!**" Naruto cried and, in place of Naruto, was a copy of Iruka. "Very good. Now, the Kawarmi." Iruka said.

At this, he threw an eraser at Iruka/Naruto. That immediately disappeared into smoke to reappear as a log. "Good. Now the **Bushin no Jutsu.**" Iruka said writing something down.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled, as there were 10 poofs of smoke, revealing 10 exact and solid copies of Naruto. "Congratulations Naruto. You're now officially a shinobi of Konoha." Iruka said while smiling and giving Naruto a headband.

"While I may have not known you long, thank you Iruka-sensei." Naruto said while bowing.

Later that night…

"Hokage-sama, the Forbidden Scroll if missing!" a random chunin shouted to the Hokage. "It seems so." Sarutobi said. "ANBU! Get me Naruto Uzumaki! I have a mission for him!" Sarutobi yelled to his hidden ANBU.

To be continued…

**(1) Kawarmi no Jutsu : Substitution Jutsu**

**(2) Henge no Jutsu : Transformation Jutsu**

**(3) Bushin no Jutsu : Clone Jutsu**

**(4) Kage Bushin no Jutsu : Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Chapter DONE! Man, that took me a while to write. Oh well, hope you guys liked it! Remember people; favorite, add to alerts, and REVIEW! I thrive on feedback!**

**Narutosbro94**


	8. Chapter 8

What up people? Narutosbro94 here with another chapter of **The Harebringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning**! Let the madness that is fanfiction ensue!

"Normal Talking"

"Normal Thinking"

**"Bijuu/Summon Talking/ Jutsu" **

_**"Bijuu/Summon Thinking"**_

_Last time on **The Harebringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning**…_

_Later that night…_

"_Hokage-sama, the Forbidden Scroll if missing!" a random chunin shouted to the Hokage. "It seems so." Sarutobi said. "ANBU! Get me Naruto Uzumaki! I have a mission for him!" Sarutobi yelled to his hidden ANBU._

Some time later…

"You called for me Oji-san?" Naruto asked as he arrived. "Yes I did. It seems that you were right in your assumption that Mizuki was going to steal the scroll." Sarutobi said with seriousness in his voice.

_(Flashback)_

_At the Hokage's office after the graduation exams…_

"_Hey Oji-san, I think there is something that you need to hear." Naruto said with seriousness as he arrived at the Hokage's building. "Yes, what is it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with interest._

"_Well, I was walking back to my apartment when I passed by Mizuki. He seemed…off." Naruto said as he continued recounting his experience. "So, when he passed by me, I heard him mumbling about something. But all I got out of it was something about a scroll, the Hokage's secret vault, and 'Orochimaru-sama.' I'm guessing that's not good." Naruto finished with a frown, knowing all to well who Orochimaru is. _

"_Yes, that is bad news. I also might know what scroll he is talking about if he mentioned the Hokage's secret vault. He must be talking about the Forbidden Scroll." Sarutobi concluded with a stern look on his face._

"_Well, what are we gonna do about it?" asked Naruto. "Well, we're going to catch him in the act. It seems as though there is a traitor among our ranks who needs to be put down." Sarutobi said. "And I'm guessing that you want me to apprehend him?" Naruto asked the Hokage with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yes, that is correct. Another reason is so I can see where you stand against a chunin." Said Sarutobi with a small smirk. "Oh great. I get to catch a chunin rank traitor when even I don't know where my own skills stand yet." Naruto said with a sigh. _

_This was just perfect. His first day back and he gets to catch a traitor. Oh joy, what a load of fun._

_(Flashback end)_

_Back during present time…_

"So I'm guessing that I should start going after Mizuki?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he jumped out the window. "I wonder where that boy gets his personality from. His mother or his father? Or perhaps…both?" Sarutobi asked out loud, while repressing a shudder at the end of his thought, not even wanting to know what would happen should the personalities cross.

Somewhere in the forests on the outside of Konoha…

"Hah, I can't believe how easy it was to get the scroll. Now Orochimaru-sama will give me even more power." Mizuki said out loud while jumping through the trees, thinking of all the power his "master" would give him.

"Yeah, I can't let that happen." Naruto said as he appeared in front of Mizuki. "Wha-? Grr, YOU!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto. "Who? Me?" Naruto asked while pointing at himself while looking around.

"Yes you!" Mizuki shouted exasperated. "Now why don't you run along and pretend you didn't see anything here." Mizuki said, hoping Naruto would listen to him. "Sorry, but that would mean I would fail my mission. And I can't fail my first mission now can I?" Naruto said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Fine then. You leave me no other choice." Mizuki said while pulling one of the giant shuriken off of his back. "Eat this!" He yelled as he threw it at Naruto. As the shuriken was hurtling towards Naruto, he simply looked at it and disappeared in a show of speed.

Mizuki's eyes widened as he frantically looked for Naruto. "Looking for me?" Someone whispered in Mizuki's ear behind his back. "Who's there?" He shouted as he swung his first back behind him, but hit nothing.

All of a sudden, Mizuki could hear wind whistling through the forest as it got louder and louder until it occurred. A huge gust of wind hit Mizuki and made him fly 20 feet before impacting a tree.

"How disappointing. A chunin getting the wind knocked out of him by a fresh genin." Naruto chided as he walked from the area the gust of wind originated. "There will be hell to pay for what you did to me you brat!" Mizuki yelled to Naruto as he slowly rose to his feet.

"We'll see about that." Naruto said lowly before grasping the hilt of his sword. "Hah, I bet a brat like you doesn't even know how to wield a sword properly!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto, still underestimating him.

"Care to test that theory?" Naruto asked with a smirk before launching himself at Mizuki, intent on ending this battle quickly. Mizuki grinned at this, thinking about how predictable the boy was, while drawing his second large shuriken. Naruto, seeing this, quickly dodged to the right after he feinted a strike at Mizuki with his sword.

Seething that his attack missed, Mizuki regrouped and decided to try and throw Naruto off. "Hey Naruto, always wonder why people look at you with glares and looks of hate?" Mizuki asked Naruto, while inwardly grinning. Naruto, on the other hand, knew of his container status, but decided to play along. "Why do they hate me Mizuki?" Naruto asked while feigning ignorance.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE THE KYUUBI REBORN!" Mizuki yelled at Naruto, thinking he shocked Naruto to the core. "Joke's on you. I already know about the Kyuubi, and how I'm only the container, dipshit." Naruto said with a grin. Mizuki's jaw just dropped at this tidbit of information.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you and leave this village to join Orochimaru-sama, who will give me great power!" Mizuki retorted. "I'd like to see you try." Naruto deadpanned, all the while thinking of a plan to use to incapacitate Mizuki.

"Let's see how well you fight in the open demon!" Mizuki shouted as he shot towards Naruto. Naruto saw this coming and prepared his plan, it was now or never.

Naruto struck. He first slashed at Mizuki, who dodged easily. However, this was part of the plan. As Mizuki dodged the first slash, he didn't quite avoid the second attack, a stab followed uppercut slash to horizontal strike.

While he may have dodged the stab, he was nicked by the uppercut slash, which was powered by wind chakra, so it left a shallow wound on the right side of his chest. As Mizuki stumbled back from the slash, Naruto hit him with the horizontal attack, resulting in a huge gash in Mizuki's stomach, a non-fatal wound.

After this quick barrage of attacks, Mizuki was down for the count. "Whew, that was a tough fight." Breathed Naruto as he wiped sweat from his brow. While he didn't show, Naruto was nervous throughout the entire fight because that had been his first ACTUAL fight.

"Well, now what to do?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around. As he did this, he spotted the Forbidden Scroll lying on the ground, waiting for him to take it. "Well, I suppose I could take a little peak at it." Naruto said aloud as he approached the scroll.

As he approached the scroll, he had an idea. _"Why don't I just copy the scroll onto a blank scroll I have on me?"_ Naruto thought as he mentally slapped himself. At that, he took out the blank scroll and started copying.

_20 minutes later…_

Naruto could be seen returning to Konoha, carrying a battered Mizuki on his back, headed towards the hospital. As Naruto got closer, people could be seen gathered at the gates, the Hokage and Kakashi included.

At seeing Naruto, the Hokage let a feeling of relief wash over him. At the same time, Kakashi was feeling proud of his little brother/student at taking down a chunin level opponent. However, many others were very surprised to see that it was a Genin who took down the Chunin traitor.

"Hey Oji-san, do ya think I could have a hand with this guy. I'm kinda tired after that whole fiasco." Naruto said, very tiredly. "Of course, Naruto. ANBU!" Sarutobi shouted the last part. As the ANBU came to take away the traitor, Naruto grinned at Sarutobi sleepily, but not before saying one last thing.

"Mission: Successful." He said before crashing into dreamland on the ground. One last thought on our hero's mind before he completely succumbed to sleep was: "I wonder who is on my team?"

_Somewhere in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)…_

A mysterious person with blood red hair up in a pineapple style hair-do wearing sunglasses and a trench coat walked up to a rundown town. "Despicable. What kind of person does this to innocent people?" This person asked to himself while shaking his head. He was going to set out to do something about this, and he was going to achieve nothing less.

To be continued…

**Who is this mystery person that keeps on popping up? What, you don't know either? Ah well. Back to my (not so) little spiel. How did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Absolutely mediocre? None of the above? Write about it in your review! Oh, and I forgot to ask this last chapter but, what did you think of my fight scenes? Could they have been done better? Could you understand what was going on? Add it in your review! Also remember to add to favorites and alerts as well!**

**Narutosbro94**

**P.S. I'll probably add a poll to my homepage so you can vote for the pairing with Naruto, but it will probably go up with the next chapter, so, think about who you want to be with Naruto. I'll put the basic rules at the end of the next chapter, so, see ya next time! : P**


	9. Chapter 9

Yo everybody! Narutosbro94 here with another installment of **The Harebringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning**! Anyone else excited for what's to come in the story? No? Just me? Bah, whatever. Let's just get on with it already…

"Normal Talking"

_"Normal Thinking" _

**"Bijuu/Summon Talking/ Jutsu"**

_**"Bijuu/Summon Thinking"**_

_Last time on **The Harebringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning**…_

"_Hey Oji-san, do ya think I could have a hand with this guy. I'm kinda tired after that whole fiasco." Naruto said, very tiredly. "Of course, Naruto. ANBU!" Sarutobi shouted the last part. As the ANBU came to take away the traitor, Naruto grinned at Sarutobi sleepily, but not before saying one last thing._

"_Mission: Successful." He said before crashing into dreamland on the ground. One last thought on our hero's mind before he completely succumbed to sleep was: "I wonder who is on my team?"_

_Somewhere in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)…_

_A mysterious person with blood red hair up in a pineapple style hair-do wearing sunglasses and a trench coat walked up to a rundown town. "Despicable. What kind of person does this to innocent people?" This person asked to himself while shaking his head. He was going to set out to do something about this, and he was going to achieve nothing less._

_Three days after the scroll incident, streets of Konoha leading to the Academy…_

"Finally, I get to graduate and become a ninja!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm. It was true. Today was the day Naruto and his age group would get their team placements. _"I just hope it isn't with that duck ass prick or that pink-haired banshee."_ Naruto thought with a shudder, not even trying to comprehend what it would be like if he had BOTH on his team.

"Oh well, no point in trying to give it much thought now." Naruto said to himself with a sigh. Yes, that would be a very bad idea if he were placed with those two. Hopefully the old Hokage hadn't gone senile yet. Even he could see that they would not mesh well.

I guess we will just have to wait and see, hm?

_At the Academy…_

"Move out of the way Forehead! I got here first so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Yamanaka Ino yelled as she and Haruno Sakura crashed through the doors of the classroom. These two girls were known as the most crazed fangirls of Sasuke Uchiha, who was currently brooding while looking out the window.

"Yeah right! My foot was at least 5 centimeters ahead of yours in the doorway!" Sakura retorted. Ino and Sakura were busy having a death glare match when Naruto walked by, so he just tried to quickly and quietly pass by the two, hoping to not direct their attention on him. Fortunately for him, they seemed too focused on each other to notice.

Naruto merely just walked up and in between Shikamaru and Chouji, the former was sleeping while the latter was currently munching on a bag of chips. Chouji, seeing Naruto, offered him some chips. Naruto gladly accepted and quietly took some out of the bag.

"So Chouji, who do you think will be on your team?" Naruto asked the big-boned boy while eating the chips. "Well, I hope I'm on the same team as Shikamaru, but you never know." Chouji said while finishing his bag of chips.

Soon after this conversation, Iruka entered. "Class quiet down!" Iruka shouted using his **Big Head no Jutsu**. The students immediately ran back to their seats after this. "Thank you. Now, as you all know, today you will get your team assignments and become official Genin of Konoha. However, the life of a shinobi is not a game. It is a career filled with death and secrecy. The job of a shinobi is to serve the village first. It is also the duty of a shinobi to be ready to die for the village." Iruka finished.

"Now, onto more pressing matters. Team 1 will be made up of…" Naruto soon tuned out after this. Now, you may be thinking that Naruto wasn't taking Iruka's speech to heart right? Well, Kakashi already had this talk with Naruto, so he fully understood that the shinobi life wasn't a game.

"Team 7 will be made up of: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." At this, Naruto raised an eyebrow. I mean, because of the fact that the Hokage had split up the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Iruka continued, "Team 8 will be comprised of Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

At this Sakura let out a squeal that would have been able to make people miles outside the village's ears bleed. But, most of the other girls let out a groan, because their crush was not on their team. "Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished.

"Your senseis will meet you here after lunch. That is all. Dismissed." Iruka said as he left. At this, the class started to shuffle out of the classroom.

_Three hours after lunch finished…_

"Yeah, I figured this would happen." Naruto remarked as he waited for his chronically late sensei. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered out. "What I mean is that Kakashi-niisan is notoriously chronically late. This means that he shows up around three hours after the supposed meeting time was." Naruto finished with an irritated look on his face.

While he may love him like a brother, Naruto always hated the fact that Kakashi was late, whether it was a lame excuse or not. Just as Naruto was plotting to kill Kakashi when he showed up, Kakashi poofed in.

"Yo! My first impression of lazy boy and shy girl is… you don't seem that bad. Meet me up on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi said while eye smiling and poofing away.

"Hey guys," Naruto called to Hinata and Shikamaru, as they were about to leave out the door, "Come over here and hold onto me for a second." Both did as told, but Shikamaru was a little hesitant.

"Naruto what are you planning on," Shikamaru started, but immediately stopped as he saw Naruto was preparing a Shushin. "Let's go to the roof the fun way." Naruto said grinning before doing a half ram hand sign.

They immediately disappeared in a leaf shushin.

_Academy roof seconds later…_

A poof alerted Kakashi to three new presences on the roof, although two were still dizzy. "Well Naruto, it seems as though you guys got up here quick." Kakashi said with mirth in his voice.

"Anyway tell me about yourselves. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll go first. I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes are adult for you to understand, dislikes are none of your business, my hobbies are very secretive, and my dream …" Kakashi said with a pause.

At this, the team leaned forward. "Doesn't concern you." Kakashi finished with an eye smile, while the three face faulted. "You, lazy bum, go." Kakashi said pointing to Shikamaru.

"Ah troublesome. Fine, I'm Shikamaru Nara, I like watching clouds and Shogi, my dislikes are troublesome things, my hobbies are watching clouds, playing shogi, and sleeping. My dream for the future is to get promoted all the way up to Jonin, marry an average wife, retire, have two kids, one boy and one girl, and eventually die peacefully in my sleep." Shikamaru finished with a sigh.

"_Well that was certainly insightful."_ Kakashi thought with sarcasm. "Blondie, you're next." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"Kakashi-niisan you already know my name! Bah, whatever. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, eating ramen, and learning more about my heritage. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and bigoted and ignorant people. My hobbies are training and looking at the moon. My dream is to one day become a great ninja that will make my family proud and to become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto exclaimed at the end.

"_Nothing new there."_ Kakashi thought. "Lavender. You're up." Kakashi pointed at Hinata.

"Hai. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like gardening and flower pressing. I dislike senseless violence and the divide in my clan. My hobby is tending to the garden in the Hyuuga Clan Compound. My dream is to one day unite the Main and Branch families into one family!" Hinata stuttered until the end, where she somehow gained confidence and exclaimed the last bit.

"_Look at that. The shy girl has a hidden fire within her."_ Kakashi thought with a smile. "Well team, it seems as though we have come to know each other. Meet me tomorrow at Training Ground 7 for your final test to make sure you are truly ready to become Genin. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You might throw up." Kakashi said as he left.

"_Final test. What could that mean?"_ Shikamaru thought to himself, as was thinking of all the scenarios.

"_I hope I don't disappoint my clan tomorrow."_ Hinata thought to herself while stuttering.

"_Finally. A test where I can see where I truly stand strength-wise."_ Naruto thought to himself as he went home to prepare himself for tomorrow's upcoming test.

_Somewhere in Nami no Kuni…_

"Stop him!" A random thug shouted as he chased a figure in a black trench coat through the streets of a poor city. "I don't think you'll be able to catch me like that!" The figure in black, now able to be seen with distinguishable red hair, shouted back to the thug as he dove into an alley.

The thug, seeing the red-haired man duck into the alley, thought he finally caught the man at a dead end. When the thug finally reached the alley, the man was nowhere to be seen, even though the alley was a dead end.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked from behind the thug. As he was about to turn around to retort, he was met with a kunai blade through the back of his head, putting him into a permanent slumber, but not before he heard these words.

"Rest in peace, until you reach Hell that is."

To be continued…

**Done! What did you think? Remember I live on reviews! I need the feedback!**

**Rules for the poll on Naruto's female love interest: **

**First off, NO NARUHINA! I know what you may be thinking, what with me putting them together on a team, however I have my reasons.**

**Second, no older pairings like NarutoxTsunade or NarutoxTsume, however you can suggest such ones as NarutoxAnko or NarutoxYugao, but it'll be a little difficult for me to write, but we'll see…**

**And third, no NarutoxHana, because I was already planning on putting her with my OC anyways, so yeah.**

**But anyways, remember to put your pairing in your review, otherwise the pairing might not happen…**

**I am actually FOR SURE putting the poll up in the next few chapters so I can maximize the amount of votes.**

**And one last thing is that I want to know if you guys want me to continue to update at this pace of one a day, or to update every couple of days to make the chapters longer, so, put it in your review!**

**There, done with my extremely long Author's Note!**

**Narutosbro94**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Narutosbro94 here with the tenth installment of **The Harebringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning**! Sorry for the late update, but I was kinda busy with family matters on top of the fact that I had a case of writer's block, but I'm back! Also, a little tidbit, I am taking on a challenge. Those of you who have me on author alert, you'll know what I'm talking about, so those of you who aren't following me on author alert, get to it already!

"Normal Talking"

_"Normal Thinking"_

**"Bijuu/Summon Talking/ Jutsu"**

_**"Bijuu/Summon Thinking"**_

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <strong>The Harebringer of Thunder and Caller of Lightning<strong>…_

"_Final test. What could that mean?" Shikamaru thought to himself, as he was thinking of all the scenarios._

"_I hope I don't disappoint my clan tomorrow." Hinata thought to herself while stuttering._

"_Finally. A test where I can see where I truly stand strength-wise." Naruto thought to himself as he went home to prepare himself for tomorrow's upcoming test._

Somewhere in Nami no Kuni…

"_Stop him!" A random thug shouted as he chased a figure in a black trench coat through the streets of a poor city. "I don't think you'll be able to catch me like that!" The figure in black, now able to be seen with distinguishable red hair, shouted back to the thug as he dove into an alley._

_The thug, seeing the red-haired man duck into the alley, thought he finally caught the man at a dead end. When the thug finally reached the alley, the man was nowhere to be seen, even though the alley was a dead end. _

"_Looking for me?" A voice asked from behind the thug. As he was about to turn around to retort, he was met with a kunai blade through the back of his head, putting him into a permanent slumber, but not before he heard these words._

"_Rest in peace, until you reach Hell that is."_

At training ground 7…

"Where could they be?" Shikamaru muttered to himself as he waited for his sensei and blonde teammate. As soon as he said that, Kakashi appeared, whom Naruto soon followed. "Yo!" Kakashi greeted the team. All, save Naruto, deadpanned at him. "What?" The chronically late ninja said. "You know what? Never mind." Kakashi said wanting to drop the subject.

"Enough about me. So Naruto why are you late?" Kakashi asked. "I got lost on the road of life and didn't have a map." Naruto replied. _"He's learning."_ Kakashi thought with an inward smile, thinking of new ways to corrupt the boy in the ways of lateness and lame excuses.

"So, let's say we get on with this test, shall we?" Kakashi asked while eye smiling. All three nodded their heads, wanting to get this over with as well. "Alright, so, here's how it works. See these bells?" At this, Kakashi pulls out two bells, to which the Genin nodded their heads.

"Now, you're going to have to get one of these bells in order to pass the test, in which you can become full fledged Genin. Of course, if you fail to get a bell, you will be tied to one of those posts," He said pointing to the posts at the other side of the training field, "And I will eat your lunch in front of you."

At this, two bellies decided to make their presence known. _"Oh, it seems as though one of my students decided not to heed my warning and eat anyway. It seems you will grow into a better ninja one day Naruto." _ Kakashi thought as he heard these tummies growl.

"But sensei, there are only two bells…" Hinata stuttered out. "Yes, that's correct. This means that if you fail to get a bell, you will be sent back to the Academy to graduate _next_ year instead." Kakashi said with an eye smile. After hearing Kakashi's statement, one pair of eyes widened, while the other two narrowed.

"_Oh I see the game you're playing at Kakashi."_ Naruto thought with an inward smirk, even though on the outside his brow furrowed. _"This doesn't make any sense. Why it be so that there is only a three-man squad. The only squads I've seen are four-man squads, three Genin and one Jonin. Hm…"_ Shikamaru thought with a frown.

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi called. The three Genin just nodded their heads in response. "Alright. One, two, three, go!" As Kakashi shouted that last part, the three Genin jumped out of the clearing to go and hide.

"Well, it seems as though those three have the concept of hiding down. Now let's see where I left off…" Kakashi said, trailing off as he started to read a familiar little orange book. "Oh Mira, you naughty girl…" Kakashi said with a blush, as perverted giggles started to float out of the clearing.

Somewhere in Nami no Kuni…

"Alright Gato, let's see how you take to unwanted guests…" The red haired man muttered to himself as he trekked along to a large mansion on the coast of a seemingly poor nation, taking out a sword along the way.

"Hey! No trespassers here! Vacate at once or face the consequences!" A thug shouted to the red haired man, clumsily taking out a katana as he did so. The man seemed to ignore him though, infuriating the guard even more so.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The thug yelled at the unresponsive man. At that, the red haired man stopped, seemingly halted by the guard's words. "Now that's more like it." The guard said with a triumphant grin. "Now leave at once or else." The thug continued.

The red haired man muttered something to himself. "What was that?" The guard questioned. "I said, 'Or else what?'" The man reiterated. "Okay that's it! I'm sick of your attitude!" The guard shouted and, with a battle cry, charged towards the man, sealing his fate.

The red haired man smirked, "Big mistake." He whispered. And with that, he disappeared in a burst of speed. Seeing this, the thug halted his charge, looking around confused.

However, before he had a chance to proclaim his confusion, a knee hit him in the back. This was followed up by a very fast axe kick to the back of his head. As the thug lay there, semiconscious, he wondered, "Who are you?"

At this, the man reappeared. "Do you want to know who I am?" He asked the downed man. At this, the beaten thug nodded. "Well," he started, "I am known by many name's, but the one I'll tell you is, 'The Forgotten.'" And with this, he ended the thug's life via decapitation.

"I hope you find peace in the afterlife, even though I doubt it." He whispered to the man's body, before using an earth jutsu to bury the remains. And at that, "The Forgotten" slowly and surely made his way to the gates of this "Gato's" mansion, ensuring to wreak havoc on this compound…

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry the chapter was kinda short, but I wasn't feeling too good, and I wanted to get to writing this story for a challenge that I took up. I will keep you posted, but as I said up top, the people who have me on author alert will probably get to the story first, so, alert and <span>REVIEW!<span> Also, due to the lack of reviews I have gotten, I'm cutting down the update of this story from once a day to once a week, however, the chapters will be made longer because of how many days that will be spent on writing this. Sorry but, as I said, it was because of the low amount of reviews I received, so, REVIEW!**


End file.
